


No More Mister Nice Stark

by AntoniaArcStark



Category: Marvel Avengers Assemble TV Show, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Assemble tv show, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Infinity Stones, M/M, Mind Control, Parallel Universe, Space and Reality Gem, TV Show/Movie Crossover, Unforgiving Steve, Villain Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaArcStark/pseuds/AntoniaArcStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows the Infinity Stones play wicked games. But he'd never imagine they'd make Tony wicked. He knows there is more than the eye meets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Mister Nice Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a bit of the Avengers Assemble tv show to mold how Steve got into this situation, mainly the episode where the Infinity stones are calling out to the team and partly the one with them as villains, but it will be the movies I'm basing Tony and his universe off of.
> 
> ~
> 
> Wattpad link: https://www.wattpad.com/user/AntoniaArcStark

Steve woke up with a start, breathing heavily. He heard a voice. One he didn't recognize at all. None of the other Avengers matched that eerie, calling tone.

There was  _no one_  in the room. Steve's paintings hung everywhere, on the walls, on the easel, and propped against his draws. The only ones watching him were the potraits of his teammates. 

Like a whisper in the wind, the voice called out again, reaching out for him. He stood up, fearless, padding along the floor boards in barefeet. If he had to, he'd fight the intruder, half naked or not.

His door slid open, and he went out into the corridor. He could hear the light snores coming from most likely Thor or Hulk. The rest of the place was still, quiet as ever.

Steve wasn't convinced. He strode down towards Tony's lab, hoping to see him there. He was usually up at this time. Maybe he'd heard the weird noises. Probably too absorbed in his work as of the norm.

Reaching the workshop, he found Tony wasn't in sight. _Strange._ He might've heard the voice after all and gone to inspect. 

_"Steve...."_

The Avenger gaped upwards, where he thought it had come from, to find nothing.  _This is ridiculous_ , he thought,  _someone is playing a prank. Typica_ l. 

"Tony? Is that you?"

 _"Steve,"_ repeated the person. _"You know you want the stones. All that power... yours."_

He shook his head, trying to ignore the things he'd just heard. Something inside of him withered. His self control.

Steve's feet began pulling him forward, hands open and outstretched. "Jarvis. Show me the stones."

"As you wish, Captain," the A.I. replied. 

The circular compartment in the floor shot downward, and Steve took a mighty leap, landing in the space below. He ordered Jarvis to turn off the invisible beams, and then went through the passageway. The set of doors ahead slithered open, revealing all the Infinity Stones. They gleamed and twinkled, sending his greed skyrocketing.

 _All mine_ Steve's mind cackled.

He stopped in his tracks. This wasn't him. The stones were luring his selfish desires that he had buried deep down, far away.

 _"Steve..."_ the voice cooed. _"Give into the--"_

"No," he shouted, clamping his hands over his ears. "I won't."

 _"Steveeeeee,"_ the stones echoed, breaking into thousands of different voices, swirling around him in a shrill vortex.

"Stop!"

They suddenly died down, all at once. Steve glanced up. Tony was standing at the entrance of the passage, staring, big eyed.

"Cap, uh, what are you doing here?" he questioned. 

Hadn't he heard him screaming? And why was he suited up? Why was he even asking what he was up to? None of it made sense.

Nervousness itched at Tony's features. The stones had been calling him too.

"We've got to find a safe place for the stones," announced Steve. "Somewhere secret, and far from here."

His teammate dragged a hand through his dark hair, visibly biting his lip. When he looked up again, his eyes flashed an obscure blue. He wasn't resisting the temptation. 

"Give them to me, Steve, I'll put them in a safe place," he told him, smile devious, twisted.

"No, Tony," said Steve firmly. "You're being controlled. Don't listen to them."

His suited up friend stepped dangerously close, the shadows of the room making his face look grimly evil. "Give them to me!"

Steve back-stepped, blocking the way. He couldn't let him get his hands on any of the stones. Each was as dangerous as the next.

"Snap out of it!" he ordered. It had come out strangled and harsh, making Tony grimace at him.

Raising his gauntlet, the repulsor light began to dimly brighten, making the typical whir. Steve tensed, ready to take the hit. The blast skimmed his ear.

"Steve.  _Move,"_ Tony growled. He fired again. This time, it knocked two of the stones off of their holders, sending them to scatter on the floor.

They both reached out for the deep blue and green stones, clumsily trying to knock one another out of the way. Both of them sprawled on the floor, hands grappling to capture the powerful gems.

Steve's hand clamped around the two, and he stood up, triumphant. Tony was still knelt on the floor. He saw his friend shake his head and blink numerous times, awakened from his mind control.

"Cap," he whispered, gazing at him. "You're holding the stones."

Looking at his closed fist, Steve gasped, feeling a surge of energy burst. His palm raged with pain, and he caved in on himself, yelping as another wave of power hit.

The room was getting bright and brighter, Steve at it's center. He was lifted into the air, a strong gust filling the room.

"STEVE!" yelled Tony, covering his face, being pushed back. "LET G--"

 

~☆~

 

His eyes fluttered, and he rolled onto his side.  _Wow, what a_   _dream,_  he thought, sighing at the idea of getting out of bed.

"Up.  _Now."_

Steve's eyes shot open, seeing a stretch of concrete fill his vision. Automatically, he pushed himself up, the world toppling the right way. Iron Man stood beside him, repulsors at the ready.

Tony had a black and gold suit on, and his arc reactor glowed a villainous red. He sure wasn't looking happy to see him. What was going on?

"I said, get up."

Scrambling to his feet, Steve lifted his palms in a surrendering way. "Hey,  _hey,_  no need to get defensive. I'm up."

A cold blast of wind hit, and he shivered. He realised that he was still in his pyjamas shorts, which obviously, were reflecting the American flag.

"Nice pjs," scorned evil Tony, faceplate molding into the suit, showing his shadowy face.

"You know me," chuckled Steve nervously. "Right?"

"All too well," he replied. "Who could forget you, Captain?"

Shifting his weight, Steve gave this older version of his friend a sad, and soft smile. Maybe that would help. 

It didn't. 

"Did I... do something wrong?"

Tony narrowed his eyes, as if the man before him was playing dumb. They had some history, Steve knew it. Either in this world, he was a bad guy too, or he was a good guy and...

"You try and you try and  _still_  try to lock me up," scowled evil Iron Man. "And now you're trying to play me down, then  _wham._  You'll strike."

There it was.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "In my pjamas?"

Tony struck out, heavy armoured hands knocking him to the ground. He fell on his backside, more startled than anything. How had his friend come to this... this, villain? It was insane.

Sucking in his breath, Steve watched the genius in striken shock as he placed a metal leg forward, leaning close, smirking wickedly. It was terrifying to see someone he knew so well be so different.

"Don't play innocent," he hissed. "The world thinks you're absolutely perfect, but I know. I know the real you. Trying to turn everyone away from me. Pepper... Rhodey... the Avengers... S.H.I.E.L.D.  _Everyone!_  I'm officially a fugitive."

Steve placed a hand on Tony's arc reactor, face gentle. "I'm the wrong Steve. I'm not your Steve."

He batted the hand away, face crisp with denial. _"What?"_

"I'm not your--"

"You never were mine!" exclaimed Tony, flailing his arms in a frustrated manner. "You turned me away after the Ultron incident. Said I was dangerous."

"So it happened here too," murmured Steve.

"Yeah," his friend -- non friend? -- spat. "You disowned me too?"

He shook his head in reply, staring at the ground. Was this the reality stone? Or the space stone? He didn't really know. All he wanted was to go home. That wasn't happening soon. Both his hands were empty. Stones gone.

"Tony, we all make mistakes," sighed Steve. "If your me didn't forgive you like I forgave my Tony, then let's go fix that."

Revengeful Iron Man oogled him, mouth slackened by his words. It wasn't going to be easy. Persuading this version of his friend, maybe even this world's version of him, was going to be hard, but he sure was going to try. If Tony let him.

"This has  _got_  to be a joke," the armoured man spluttered, face creasing.

"No jokes," he confirmed. "Just good old helping a friend out."

Steve offered Tony his hand, awaiting his reply.

"I'll shoot you if you do anything weird," he retorted, grasping Cap's hand and yanking him up.

"Fair do's."

 

~☆~

 

This AvenJet was different from his universe's. It still did the same things. Like fly, of course. And it had it's stealth mode too. Steve liked the different design.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Tony slump on the control chair, taking out a half eaten burger from a paper bag. He munched away, blatantly staring at Steve.

He was pulling on a pair of grey jog bottoms under a baggy blue shirt. He couldn't help but peer at Tony every so often, taking a mental note that his one had a similar sense of humour to the one back home. He had read the sticker: Jarvis is my co-pilot, and beamed.

Tony caught him looking. "I should really take that down."

"What?  _Why?"_

His friend's other self blinked. "Um. Well, I have Friday now. Jarvis... Jarvis is Vision. Or... sort of."

 _This is so confusing_ , sighed Steve, his mind boggled with the changes. He felt like he was playing spot the difference.

"Right. Okay," he responded. He hurriedly searched for small talk. "So. How long till we get to me?"

Tony scratched his beard, saying, "Not long."

Steve inhaled deeply. He'd been an Avenger along side Iron Man for a long time, and he'd never really run out of things to say in front of his best friend.

He had to remind himself this wasn't his Tony.

Speaking of not being his, this one took off his suit, it folding up neatly as a briefcase in his lap. He had no glow in his chest. No arc reactor saving his life.

Tony saw him gawping. "Something wrong?"

"Your arc reactor," he stuttered. "It's  _gone."_

"Uh-huh," said his teammate's older double, tapping his chest. "Had it removed not long back. Didn't need it."

"But, it's a part of you, Tony."

His face dulled, sad. "Not anymore."

The jet's screens suddenly expanded, beeping. A strange, irish woman's voice reported, "We're here, Tony. Looks like someone's home."

He didn't like the new Jarvis, he decided.

Tony nodded, seating himself at the control panel. Steve sat down and buckled himself in, preparing for landing. It was all going smoothly. That was until a green hand began to phase through the plane.

"We've got someone trying to board!" shouted Steve, undoing himself and leaping into action.

He bounded over to the arm, preparing to grab it.

"Steve,  _no!"_

It was too late. He swooped down, preparing for a struggle, just to be grasped by the hand. He exclaimed loudly, then was pulled forward. Steve fell through the plane, his body all tingly, yet numb. That's when he gazed up at the green caped man who had him dangling by the wrist.

The AvengJet carried on, plummeting and crash landing onto the fields below. He hoped Tony was okay.

"Captain?" the man asked. It was Jarvis. No. This was that Vision Tony mentioned. That's what he meant by Jarvis being someone else. He was an A.I in bodily form. 

"Put me down," Steve gasped, seeing the height they were at. His legs dangled and kicked, worried he'd be dropped.

The Vision did as he was requested, effortlessly carrying him to safety. His feet touched the grass and he let out a breath.

"Thanks... uh, Jar--Vision."

The A.I tilted it's head, lips pinched. "You are not the Captain. But... you are his identical. Your body signature reads as the same, but you are in fact  _not_  the same."

"That's right," replied Steve, slightly off-put by Jarvis's voice being Vision's. "I'm from a parallel universe."

"Indeed," he agreed, floating slightly, circling him.

There was a loud clang that caught both their attention. The jet's doors had opened, and out jogged an armoured Tony.

"Get down, Steve!" he bellowed, aiming a repulsor at Vision.

"No, stand dow--"

The blast bolted through the air, and Steve knew he couldn't let it hit the A.I. Throwing himself across the line of attack, the shot hit him straight in the gut, sending him hurtling across the grass.

The dirt was torn up from the impact, and Steve laid flat out, back stained and aching. A shadow soon cast over his body. He tilted his head up, only to see himself standing above him.

They stayed very still, eyes fixated on each other, like they had seen the Earth shatter in front of them.

Tony piped up, "Steve, I can explain."

His other self sent the genius a sharp glare, pointing rudely. "One call, Stark, and you'll be put under S.H.I.E.L.D custody. You know that. Why the  _hell_  are you here?"

Steve groaned loudly. "This is wrong."

This universe's version of him and Tony glanced expectantly at his saddened face. They should know that it wasn't right. The two were meant to be friends. Partners. Fighting side by side.

He pulled himself up tiredly, continuing, "You're meant to be the best of friends. Not enemies. Don't you get that?"

The two shot a look at each other, disbelieving. But Steve would fix this. He'd make them see.

He opened both palms wide, gesturing for them both to take his hands. Hesitantly, they did. He slipped their open palms over each others, linking them. This made the two weary, eyeing the other up.

"Friends?" quizzed Steve.

There was a dragging pause. The two looked disgusted by the offer.

"He betrayed me, Steve!"

"Well he created a mass murdering robot!"

Steve held both his hands up, silencing the two of them. They had broken so far apart that they couldn't fix it themselves even if they tried. He had to use the right words. The weight of a universe was resting on his shoulders.

"Same situation, different universe, " he said. "You know what I did? I forgave him. He's not perfect. But neither are we. So. Friends... or not?"

They glanced at one another.

"I won't build another Ultron, Steve. I promise."

His teammate laughed, frustration unable to be held onto much longer. He could see it slipping away. 

"Friends?" asked Tony.

"Friends," fininalised other Cap.

They fell into place, the long-lost pals gathered themselves into a hug. 

"I'm sorry," mumbled other him. "I should've forgiven you."

"I forgive you too," answered the smirking playboy. "But you may have to do some things to make it up to me..."

Other Steve pulled away, pulling a face. _"Seriously,_  Stark? You ruined the moment."

Smiling, Cap watched the two, forgetting all about how he was going to get home. He didn't need to remember. He felt two smooth stones in his closed hands, the power beating like a pulse.

Tony's suit suddenly washed over red, eradicating the black. The dark lines and wornness on his face disappearing, and other Steve's eyes lightening, blame and anger lifting. The two froze for a moment and stumbled back.

"What just happened?" they said in unison.

Original Steve was mesmerised to say the least. He peeked down at the gems, the reality stone faded. So, it had changed this universe, bringing out the badness in them. Things were back to normal. For the others, but not himself.

Another strong explosion of energy and everything went white. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

And then he was back, Infinity stones still in his grasp, with Tony pressed against the wall.

"Steve," his friend stuttered. "Are you... what happened?"

"I got to see how important it is that we remain best friends," he told him, so straightforward and honest. "I want you to know that."

Stepping towards him, Tony grinned. "Bash your head on the ceiling there, Cap?"

"I'm being truthful. Me and you need to stick together."

His teammate folded his arms, lips crawling upwards. "Steve, buddy. I wouldn't have it any other way."

 


End file.
